fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily
Princess Lily Mario, or simply Lily is a character created by Athorment on December 27th, 2007. She is a fan-based OC for the famous game series, "Super Mario Bros.", and is a fictional Alternate Universe daughter of Luigi Mario and Princess Daisy. She is the heir to the throne in her mother's kingdom, Sarrasaland. She is also best friends with Tulip, and is rarely separated from her. Personality Overall she is quite uncertain on newer activities and is very easy to scare. However, she can be a little hyperactive from time to time and even competitive. Abilities Inherited from Parents Luigi: Jumping ability, Green Missile, Thunder Affinity, Personality. Daisy: Crystal Summoning, Speed. Item Bag She carries around an Item bag that Daisy had given her. Unlike in the "Mario Party" series, Lily is able to endlessly take items of any kind out of her bag at random. Smash Bros Fic Neutral Special: Thunder Ball. A thunder ball that is not affected by gravity. Whenever it collides with a surface it follows said terrain. Special Side: Green Missile. Charge & Release attack that darts her horizontally in a kick position. Special Up: Crystal Jump Punch. Summons a crystal below her feet to propel her left, right, down or upwards. Special Down: Item Bag. Takes out a random personal item in the same fashion . With a low percentage, she can also pull out a bob-omb, a Mushroom, Poison Mushroom, Mr. Saturn or Banana Peel. Final Smash: The Beautiful Lightning. In slow motion, a small beam of light is directed from her finger horizontally or diagonally. Once it leaves the stage, a green thunder follows the stated path. Background Early Life Luigi was the first one to have a child between the bros. With Bowser still attempting to kidnap Princess Peach and everything in his power to provoke Mario, he suggested to keep and raise his daughter in secret. Only a few got to know her in her childhood and as a result she is often shy with new people. The Legend of the Millenium Ztar Her first adventure alone marked her life. Bowser had made one of his smartest moves, attacking different mushroom kingdom places with the help of his seven more grown up sons and a bigger army. This and the appareance of four villains led to a lot of destruction. Professor E. Gadd would then teleport Luigi, the princesses, and a small squad to the past in hopes of planning a counter attack. A mistake led them to appear in a place darker than Bowser's homeland - the Misbel Kingdom. Lily would end up separated from Luigi and form a small team to proceed with her adventure. She met Tulip during her journey, and became best friends with her. Fun Facts *Lily is the first FC to be submited by Athorment. *Rival Matches against other Athorment OCs include Factorial Twenty (possibly because he is the first not-fanbased OC) and Isis Renio (Both Girls in greens, but complete diferent styles and personalities) *She has been confirmed as one of the 55 characters to star a series of animations on a 2D Fighting Arcadia Game style called OC Clash. *For years, the texture of her clothing was undecided. (see Gallery below) *Curiously enough, another deviant had created a long time ago a "Lily" called Lilly Rosetta Mario. Both creators didn't met until 2011 and both found it amazing how they used the same name for the same reasons, but their concepts differ from each other making their characters unique. *Fandom pairings portray her in love with her best friend, Tulip. Gallery Gallery Page Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:fanbase Category:athorment Category:Millenium Ztar